phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meapless in Seattle
Do you think that i can add quotes from the Chronicles of Meap credits into the Running Gags and Memorable Quotes section? (Mochlum 22:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC)User:Mochlum) :I don't think anything should be added until it comes out. Meapless in Seattle will be based on those crediits, so some of the lines might not be in the episode at all. -MooMoo-of-Doom 22:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually, at Comic-Con, where this was first mentioned, it was stated that everything from those credits will be used in the episode, so I believe you can. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Yeah I agree. It's all we really know about the episode. I'd say it's good to go! Phinbella_Ferbessa Length Do you think this should be a thirty minute long episode with a part one and part two? More than likely yes. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) errors/early start Might I be able to put in errors early from what I have seen? I live in the Seattle area and know it quite well, what about the Allusions section? 'cause I know at least one more. Also, would it be okay to post A picture of Seattle from the same general angle as the Meap one to show comparison. sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist Bpendragon 06:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Assuming no one answers this by 1700 lima (5 pm PST) I will comence my posting. thank you. sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 16:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Not Happening I don't think this is gonna be a REAL episode- just a funny ending to the show. No it is. Dan and Swampy confirmed it. Real or Not Real? Real or Not Real Episode? I believe they have confirmed multiple times that they made it due to fans thinking that the scene at the end of "The Chronicles of Meap" was real. So yes its a real episode, when we will see it is not yet known. "-- steve26113 02:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC)" Xmortal 02:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Woah! What an unexpected surprise! Did Perry got...fired?! I can't wait for the episode, then! o__O Amindis 08:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Release date speculation Hi, everyone! (Please forgive me if this is an improper way to converse/speculate) A few months ago, Mobo shared this piece of information on his blog: "Disney already has their Phineas and Ferb promotion for Summer 2012 in line- "The Teal Takeover", a "Who Shot J.R."-esque conspiracy involving Perry disappearing in early summer which will be resolved in late summer." Is anyone else of the belief that Meapless in Seattle will conclude the Teal Takeover? It's actually, in my humble opinion, suitable - Mitch could conjure a plot that somehow relates to the OWCA and/or Perry, hence, Perry's disappearance. That may be why Phineas and Ferb appeared so resolute about battling Mitch; not only would they be "saving the world", but saving Perry, something they will be evidently passionate about. And each monumental episode seems to premiere towards the end of summer - Summer Belongs to You, Across the Second Dimension, etc. Speaking on both quality and promotional terms: if the 'Teal Takeover' lasts throughout summer, MIS could be the perfect catalyst that ends it with a bang. That being said, what are your thoughts? :-) Alycia 15:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I love your prediction! a lot of people on this wiki have been waiting for this episode to come out. Considering the depth of emotion in the episode too! It's a very clever prediction! :) PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird 22:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! And my goodness, I concur - I am waiting desperately for it to be released. Alycia 00:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) That's a wonderful idea! If the episode doesn't air in Ferbuary, March, etc, then I think that might be the air date. And with that picture of the storyboard (which is completey epic, by the way), then I agree with your prediction! I like to derp 9_6 05:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Template dates The dates for the Spoilers and Future templates are missing. Date is: August 2, 2010, the date the article was created. 21:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Stop SOPA! 21:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) April 6th? When was this given an actual airdate? Or is it just speculation? I haven't been on here in a while so I haven't really been following online activity? Black Spiderman 02:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes: http://www.twondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb, then add a week. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 02:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, I must have been gone longer than I thought. It's about time, too. Now all we need are some preview clips. Black Spiderman 02:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :